Si dios fuera uno de nosotros
by PPBKAI
Summary: Un dios esta por encima de todo y de todos pero en medio de su magnificencia desea conocer el mundo humano así que bajará para aprender de nosotros. ¿Encontrará algo mejor a su paraíso?. YxK, shonen ai
1. Chapter 1

**SI DIOS FUERA UNO DE NOSOTROS.**

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**DISCLAMER: Beyblade al igual que todos sus personajes no son de mi pertenencia. Pero este fic si, así que si intentas fusilártelo el fusilado serás tu.**

**Summary: Un dios esta por encima de todo y de todos pero en medio de su magnificencia desea conocer el mundo humano así que bajará para aprender de nosotros. ¿Encontrará algo mejor a su paraíso?. Este fic se basó en el titulo de una canción que tal vez ustedes conozcan "If god was one of us" pero solo el título, el resto de la historia es mia.**

_Pensamientos con cursivas._

CAPITULO 1.

"_Algunos me llaman Buda, otros Jesús, algunos simplemente dios: estoy para servir al hombre, lo animo y de vez en cuando lo castigo. Todos alguna vez piensan en mi, me dan las gracias o me reprochan, la mayoría me pone una ofrenda._

_Puedo ser muchos, uno o solo ninguno, existo sin existir. La mayoría me ama pero en realidad estoy solo, no hay un ser solo para mi ¿Cómo podría haberlo si en realidad no existo? Cada vez que me hundo mas en mi soledad y en mi tristeza y ni siquiera tengo el beneficio de la muerte por que un dios no puede morir._

_Este día haré algo que jamás he hecho en mi infinita existencia: me materializaré para visitar el mundo humano. Les tengo un poco de miedo puesto que tienden a la maldad ¡si a mi hijo lo crucificaron! Pero ya no aguanto mas esta simple existencia, solo estaré un mes de tiempo humano a ver qué sucede."_

El dios se concentra para caer en un punto X del planeta, hay humanos por todas partes así que son seguridad caerá en alguna ciudad. Una vez que llega une esa energía para materializarse en un humano, se moldea a como para ellos es "atractivo" y se convierte en un chico de cabello rojo, ojos azules y aproximadamente 1.80 de estatura.

Está parado en una azotea de una casa y hace algo de frío por lo que su piel se eriza al instante. Inmediatamente busca con qué cubrir su desnudez así que toma ropa que había en un tendedero, un pans blanco con distintivos naranjas. Ahora solo le faltaba el calzado.

Se metió a hurtadillas a la casa y se condujo a lo que parecían eran los dormitorios. Abrió una puerta cualquiera y encontró una habitación decorada con fotos de artistas, algo desordenada. Obviamente era de un joven de mas o menos la edad de la que tomó forma. En el piso había un par de tenis así que con algo de dificultad se los puso.

En seguida se miró al espejo, lucía hermoso pero al mismo tiempo normal así que se podrá mezclar bien entre la gente. Regresó a la azotea y saltó hacia la calle en busca de la aventura del descubrimiento.

Miraba todo atento y con novedad, a pesar de que el siempre miraba todo desde arriba era diferente estar en primera fila. Encontró algunos letreros en alfabeto cirílico por lo que dedujo que se encontraba en Rusia. El hablaba todos los idiomas así que no tendría problemas.

A pesar de que ahora estaba arropado seguía sintiendo frío pero era agradable, los aromas le causaban cierto grado de placer, era la primera vez que comprendía el significado de la palabra olor. El que no le agrada mucho era el olor de la gasolina cuando llegaba a una avenida, hasta cierto punto le causaba nauseas.

Al otro lado de esa avenida había un hermoso edificio y el deseaba conocerlo pero por experiencia sabía que los autos podían matar a los humanos así que observó el comportamiento de la multitud para imitarlos. Cuando una luz era verde los autos avanzaban, cuando era roja tocaba el turno a los humanos. A pesar de que sabía que eran desordenados todos se apegaban a esa regla así que después de esperar 6 luces rojas y probar que era seguro atravesar decidió esperar a la siguiente.

Esta vez era muy poca la gente esperando, solo otros 2 y el así que en cuanto se puso el alto el pelirrojo encabezó la caminata hacia el otro lado de la calle pero en eso un auto a gran velocidad intentó cruzar en sentido contrario sin ninguna precaución y solo se topó de frente con el joven pelirrojo.

Todo fue demasiado rápido, el chico solo apretó lo ojos ante el inminente impacto, después una fuerza acompañada de un gran dolor lo elevaron por los aires y terminó aterrizando aparatosamente sobre el parabrisas del auto haciéndolo añicos.

Todos los testigos gritaron de terror, posiblemente ese golpe había matado al joven. El conductor bajó consternado y con la mirada perdida se dirigió al pelirrojo que estaba muy mareado. "¡Esta vivo!" dijo con alegría.

-Estoy bien- dijo con pesadez tratando de incorporarse

-¡No te muevas!- dijo el conductor- puedes tener un hueso roto

-Soy un dios, así que soy inmortal.

-Realmente estas mal, te llevaré al hospital.

-No, ya estoy bien- dice abriendo los ojos enfocando al conductor. Se sorprendió al ver que era un joven de cabello bicolor y ojos de caramelo, muy atractivo para ser humano. Trata de sentarse pero el mareo lo tumba de nuevo.

-Te llevaré al hospital y punto- habla determinante el bicolor.

Con sumo cuidado lo carga, lo acomoda en el asiento del copiloto y arranca ante los insultos de la gente que no lo bajan de "idiota". En el camino el pelirrojo se mareó mas, el movimiento del auto lo ponía así.

-"_Genial, solo llevo 2 horas en este mundo y casi muero. Creo que no fue tan buena idea venir"- _piensa.

En unos minutos llegan al hospital y lo atienden de inmediato al notar el estado en que dejó el frente del auto. El conductor se sentó en la sala de espera y dijo que le hicieran todo lo necesario al paciente, el pagaría sin ninguna objeción.

En apariencia estaba bastante bien solo tenía un raspón en la barbilla, así que el daño tal vez era interno por lo que lo pasaron a rayos X para hacerle radiografías. El pelirrojo trataba de decirles que ya estaba bien pero no lo escuchaban, no es posible que alguien que es atropellado esté tan saludable.

En las radiografías no salió absolutamente nada raro así que le hicieron análisis de sangre los cuales revelaron que estaba mas sano que todos los galenos juntos. En vista de que todo estaba increíblemente bien solo lo pasaron a una cama para que reposara un poco. Un médico llamó al bicolor para que pasara a ver al paciente.

-¿Está bien?- preguntó el joven conductor.

-Si, te dije que no tengo nada- habla serio.

-Tuviste mucha suerte jovencito.- dice el médico- fue un accidente muy aparatoso ¿podrías decirme tu nombre para ponerlo en el reporte?

-"_¿mi nombre? Rayos, nunca pensé que tenía que tener un nombre... ¡Yuriy! Suena bien"_- pensó el paciente unos momentos- me llamo Yuriy.

-¿Yuriy que?

-Solo Yuriy

-¿Acaso no recuerdas tu apellidos?

-No, tal vez por el golpe

-¿Y deseas levantar un acta contra este joven que te atropelló?

-No, no me pasó nada. Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Kai Hiwatari

-Bueno doctor, como ya dije no tengo nada contra Kai Hiwatari así que con su permiso ya me voy

-Primero deberás firmar unos papeles.

-Ash, esta bien, ustedes los humanos pierden mucho tiempo.

-No es tan fácil Yuriy, estas afectado de tu memoria y lo mejor es que te quedes aquí a ver como reaccionas.

-Que no quiero.

-Doctor- Habla Kai- Yo me haré responsable. Lo llevaré a su casa- se dirige al pelirrojo. - ¿Dónde vives?

-Mmm, no recuerdo.- trata de restarle importancia.

-Como médico te ordeno que te quedes.

-¡Nooo! Ya no me duele nada y ya me voy

-¿Y se puede saber a donde irás?- pregunta Kai- no tienes dinero y no sabes donde vives.

Con esto el pobre pelirrojo se detuvo. Nunca pensó en eso ¿De que sobreviviría? De momento sintió algo de nerviosismo pero Kai volvió a llamar su atención.

-Me siento mal por este incidente . Si aceptas puedes quedarte en mi casa en lo que recuperas la memoria.

-¿En serio?

-Da

-Me iré con Kai doctor y no puede detenerme

-¡Pero Yuriy!

-No se preocupe, yo cuidaré de el.

Ya no había mas motivos para detenerlo solo le pidieron a Kai que a la menor molestia lo llevara de nuevo. Después de firmar su salida se fueron del lugar. Otra vez a soportar el mareo del traslado en automóvil. No hablaron durante el trayecto pero Kai miraba con algo de molestia como Yuriy miraba todo con gran novedad, como si fuera su primera vez en este mundo.

Llegaron a una bella mansión que impactó al taheño, era mas grande que muchos edificios que había visto. Salieron a recibirlos 2 sirvientes que les hicieron una reverencia.

-Pueden levantarse- dice un tanto altanero el dios

-Calmado. Esta es **mi** casa y solo yo doy ordenes- lo miró de forma amedrentadora.

-"_¿Cómo se atreve a hablarle así a un dios? Bueno, el no sabe que lo soy así que lo perdonaré"_

A pesar de su actitud a los sirvientes no les molestó en lo absoluto, les agradó mucho ese joven, y no solo por que era muy atractivo, si no que tenía "algo" que hacía que lo quisieran.

Kai le ofreció una cómoda habitación de huéspedes con todo lo necesario para una larga estancia. Luego se despidió por que tenía asuntos que arreglar. A Yuriy le agradó todo eso que los humanos llaman "lujos" y sentía que era lo menos que se merecía por que no era un cualquiera.

En pocos minutos aprendió a manejar los aparatos eléctricos, claro, el tenía capacidades superiores a las de todos los humanos. Se miró en el espejo mas detenidamente, comprobó que había tomado una hermosísima forma física envidiable para cualquiera, pero ese chico Kai era tan atractivo como el, si no fuera por que le constaba que el era el único dios que existía hubiera pensado que se trataba de un ser semejante a el.

Pasaron algunas horas y el seguía con sus descubrimientos pero algo lo ponía de mal humor, no lo comprendía pero era como un vacío, no espiritual, si no físico y eso le propiciaba ansiedad hasta que a lo que un reloj marcaba las 7:00 de la noche tocó un mayordomo a la puerta y le informó:

-Prepárese para bajar a cenar joven Yuriy. El señor Kai lo espera

-Gracias- vio salir al mayordomo- ¿Prepararme? ¿Y cómo me preparo para una cena? Mejor solo hago un poco de tiempo y bajo.

Dejó pasar 5 minutos en los cuales se siguió admirando en el espejo y enseguida se dispuso a ir a cenar. En cuanto comenzó a bajar por las escaleras un delicioso aroma le llenó el cuerpo e inesperadamente su boca se hizo agua. Comprendió que necesitaba de eso para saciar el vacío que lo ponía tan de mal humor.

Llegó al comedor y ahí se encontraba Kai sentado a la cabecera con un porte impresionante que lo dejó perplejo. Traía puesto un traje azul marino con camisa blanca y una corbata roja con franjas azul marino también.

-Buenas noches Yuriy- saludó con una ronca voz que fascinó al pelirrojo

-Buenas noches Kai- se sentó cerca de el

-¿Cómo te sientes?- una pregunta en tono seco

-Bien, solo me duele un poco la barba.

-¿Ya recuerdas dónde vives?

-No aún no- colgó una mueca desvalida, sabía que eso conmovía a los humanos.

-No te preocupes, otro día será.

Entró una mucama y les comenzó a servir la cena. El aroma era delicioso y el sabor era igual de agradable. Desde la primera cucharada Yuriy quería devorar hasta el plato ¿A eso se le llamaba instinto de sobre vivencia? Se preguntaba para sus adentros.

Comía un poco apresuradamente hasta que levantó la vista y notó que el bicolor comía pausadamente sin hacer un ruido, caso opuesto a el. Le dio algo de vergüenza y corrigió sus modales tratando de imitar a Kai. La servidumbre lo miraba enternecido, era serio pero con un aire infantil.

-¿Cómo se llama esto tan rico?

-Caldo de pollo- las preguntas estúpidas ponían de mal humor a Kai

-Mmm está delicioso...¿Y a qué te dedicas?- se veía gracioso con moronas de pan en los labios.

-Manejo unos laboratorios farmacéuticos ¿Y tu?- no era que le interesara, solo quería estimular su memoria para que pronto se largara de su casa

-Creo que aquí le llaman "hacer feliz a la gente"

-¿Comediante?- trató de no reír al imaginarlo en traje de arlequín

-No, mas bien los escucho y cumplo sus deseos.

-¿Prostituto?

-¡No! Yo no me dedico a esas cosas

-Pues no creo que seas sacerdote

-Algo así, pero con un rango mas elevado.

-¿Obispo? Mas bien pareces monaguillo

-Dejémoslo en monaguillo ¿No crees en dios?

-Dios es un negocio igual que las macro empresas. No me imagino que un señor con bata sea el que decida nuestro destino.¡Qué estúpido! Y no me vayas a hablar de religión por que te corro de la casa.

-Esta bien, no te enojes- en ese momento deseaba mandarle un rayo lo cual no era nada difícil para el.

Ese humano se atrevía a poner en duda su existencia y encima ¡Lo amenazó!

Después se retiraron a descansar. Kai solo se encerró en su recámara, ya estaba bastante fastidiado de todo lo del día. Yuriy en cambio se asomó por la ventana, las estrellas eran mucho mas hermosas viéndolas desde la tierra. Se cuestiona de qué tan buena o productiva será su estancia en la tierra. Cuando el sueño se aparece se acuesta en la mullida cama y fija su mirada en el techo. Recuerda el rostro del chico que le ha dado posada, en verdad es atractivo, sin notarlo lanza un suspiro al cielo, él mismo se sorprende de esto. Restándole importancia se deja vencer, ya mañana será otro día, hay muchas cosas que el debe aprender.

A la mañana siguiente justo cuando estaba mas dormido unos toquidos en la puerta:

-Joven Yuriy, es hora del desayuno

Molesto abrió sus ojos algo turbado, eso de tener sueño era horrible y mas horrible ser despertado a tan tremendas horas de la madrugada, ni siquiera salía el sol. Luego de varios intentos por fin se levantó de la cama y un frío le confirmó que era espantoso levantarse tan temprano. En el armario encontró una bata, con ella se cubrió y bajó por las escaleras a ver de qué se trataba el desayuno.

En el comedor ya se encontraba Kai, perfectamente bañado y arreglado, ostentaba un traje negro con camisa blanca y una corbata plateada. Aunado a esto emanaba un delicioso aroma. El pelirrojo el día anterior había quedado enamorado de los olores pero este era mucho mas agradable que todos los anteriores. Se comenzó a acercar a Kai quien solo lo miraba de forma seria y directa, después un poco enfadado al ver que no se detenía.

Yu llegó hasta a un costado del bicolor y se inclinó para poder olfatear mas de cerca. El aroma se intensificaba al acercarse a su cuello. Acercó su afilada nariz hasta casi alcanzar a rozar su objetivo y ahí dio una fuerte inhalación. El perfume mezclado con el olor natural de Hiwatari era increíble.

-¿Qué te pasa idiota?- Kai lo empujó casi derrumbándolo al piso- ¿No que no eras un prostituto?- se sentía ofendido e invadido en su espacio existencial. Se sobaba el cuello por que la respiración del pelirrojo le había dejado un cosquilleo.

-¡Solo quería olerte mas de cerca!- se ofende por la agresión- quiero oler igual

-¡Eres un pervertido!- se acerca temerosa la chica de servicio

-Su desayuno- en la charola trae cosas de huelen delicioso. Yuriy corre a sentarse a su lugar sin siquiera haber entendido lo que en realidad significa la palabra pervertido. Hiwatari decidió restarle importancia al asunto, total, en poco tiempo ese extraño se iría de su apacible casa

La chica comienza a servir los alimentos, es huevo tibio, pan tostado con miel, cajeta o mermelada a elegir, jugo, café, leche, fruta, pan de dulce y hot cakes. Es mucho para un desayuno pero al excéntrico millonario le gustaba tener de donde elegir. En cambio Yuriy comía de cada cosa, todo le parecía fascinante. Terminó con algo de café para que la digestión fuera mas agradable. Cuando ambos habían terminado la sirvienta al acercase a recoger los trastes desocupados le anunció a su jefe:

-Señor Hiwatari, el jardinero renunció

-¿Qué?

-Dijo que debía irse por que su madre había enfermado y no había nadie mas que la cuidara

-¡Demonios! Está bien, páguele lo que se le deba pagar y déle un extra, las medicinas son caras- Yuriy lo mira, por lo visto es una buena persona- y por favor, consigue de inmediato un nuevo jardinero, necesito que el patio esté perfecto para la fiesta del sábado. Y asegúrate de que tenga referencias y experiencia, los rosales son muy delicados.

-Kai- habla el pelirrojo- yo puedo hacer ese trabajo.

-Acaso ¿sabes de jardinería?- arquea una ceja incrédulo

-Si, puedo crear hermosas plantas

-Dirás cultivar

-Bueno, como se diga aquí. Puedo "cultivar" hermosas plantas

-¿tienes experiencia en arreglo para fiestas en jardines?

-Si- miente pero se muestra firme

-Esta bien, estarás a prueba, si sale todo bien te pagaré bien pero si sale mal o si echas a perder mis finas flores, te meto a la cárcel

-Acepto

-Bien, empiezas de inmediato. Te explico: daré una fiesta muy importante el sábado a las 5 de la tarde en el salón principal. Necesito que el jardín esté impecable, con arreglos florales en especial un kiosco que hay en la parte este de la casa. Trata de que los rosales y las violetas luzcan por que últimamente parece que quieren marchitarse. ¿Dudas?

-Si… ¿por qué eres tan mandón?

-Mhj, deja tus estupideces y ponte a trabajar. Primero mi chofer te llevara a que te compres algo de ropa y de regreso empiezas con lo que te he dicho- se levanta de la mesa y se dirige a recoger algunas cosas que le hacen falta antes de irse a trabajar.

Yuriy lo observa caminar, tiene un paso firme y seguro pero al mismo tiempo no se ve pesado, su delgada cintura se le marca aún con el saco del traje. Cuando lo pierde de vista el también sube a arreglarse un poco, después de haber visto así a Kai el se siente hecho un asco.

Toma unas toallas, entra al baño, mira la regadera y abre las llaves. Es segundos el cuarto se llena de vapor. Entra al agua sintiendo unos deliciosos escalofríos. Con el jabón repasa su piel para limpiarla. Sin notarlo recuerda el rostro de Kai, siempre tan frío e inexpresivo pero gallardo y casi intimidador. Con sus manos enjabonadas acaricia su cuello y luego su pecho. Su piel es muy tersa, tal vez la de Kai sea así. Luego repasa su vientre plano, sus caderas son mas sensibles que el resto del cuerpo, le agrada así que sigue con sus roces siguiendo lo que su instinto le marcaba.

Llegó a su entre pierna y desde que repasó sus dedos una corriente eléctrica bastante placentera le recorrió la espalda. Se plantó mejor en el piso para seguirse explorando.

Su miembro se endureció desde los primeros toques sobre todo cuando jugaba con un pellejito que estaba cerca de la punta. Encontró que si tiraba con fuerza el placer era mayor así que se comenzó a dar tirones sin mucho ritmo. De nuevo la imagen de Kai pero ahora lo imaginaba haciendo lo mismo que el, esto lo encendió mas y su miembro comenzó a escupir una cantidad mas o menos considerable de semen.

Se sintió como turbado pero complacido. El agua se estaba tornando fría así que mejor salió y se dirigió a donde estaba la cama. Se tumbó boca arriba aun agitado por lo anterior y con su miembro levantado. Toda una conmoción a causa de ese chico, no le agradó mucho, el era un dios y un simple mortal que no tenía nada de especial lo había puesto en ese estado. Después de descansar por un rato se levantó y buscó algo para cubrirse. Con una sencilla camiseta azul cielo y unas bermudas blancas bajó y llamó al chofer de Kai para que lo llevara a comprar la ropa que le habían prometido era necesario puesto que no podía estar con la ropa robada del tendedero y la playera azul todos los días.

Con un tono algo autoritario copiando al del bicolor pidió que lo llevaran. El chofer algo molesto obedeció pero en unos segundos se le quitó al mirar los lindos ojos del taheño que hacían juego con la playera.

Llegaron a un centro comercial donde había muchas tiendas pero nada exclusivo. Yuriy de nuevo miraba todo maravillado. Entraron a una tienda de deportes y ahí le compraron 4 pans, todos blancos por petición del chico, luego pasaron a que se compara ropa interior. El chico no sabía de que se trataba pero, según las fotos eso se debía poner debajo de la ropa "¿Por qué los humanos todo lo complican si hasta ahora se sentía tan cómodo usando solita la ropa?" de ahí regresaron a casa sin ver nada mas puesto que debía comenzar de inmediato a trabajar.

Una vez en casa el ama de llaves le mostró los terrenos que debía arreglar y donde se encontraban las herramientas. Manos a la obra. El terreno era muy grande y hay mucho trabajo. Lo primero que hizo fue ir al invernadero donde estaban las rosas en botón, orquídeas y demás flores delicadas que daban gran belleza al lugar.

Las rosas grandes estaban plantadas por varias partes de la casa, estaban algo maltratadas. Yuriy se acercó a ellas, en cuclillas les tocó algunas hojas:

-¿Están tristes por Kai? Se que está muy solo pero, el es el que tiene miedo de encontrar a alguien especial, pude sentirlo al estar cerca de el pero ¿saben una cosa? Ustedes pueden ayudarlo a sentirse mejor. ¡florezcan! Luzcan hermosas para el.

En ese momento las palabras del dios fueron escuchadas por los rosales y cambiaron su color a un rosa vívido y las rojas cobraron el color del cabello pelirrojo, un espectáculo digno de ver lástima que nadie lo presenció, esto contagió a las demás plantas y en unos minutos todas lucían mucho mas hermosas.

Ahora venía la parte complicada: limpiar las hojas secas, sería un dios pero no un mago así que eso lo tenía que hacer con sus propias manitas. Esto ya no era divertido, se espinó varias veces, se cortó y algunos bichos lo picaron importándoles poco que fuera su creador.

Así continuó su trabajo avanzando hasta que llegó a una parte muy alejada atrás de la casa, parecía que ese lugar no tenía un fin.. todo era muy apacible por ahí, lejos del ruido, de la gente, mucha vegetación, una fuente y…un fétido aroma que lastimó la sensible nariz del dios.

"¿Qué rayos será eso?" pensó para sus adentros. Caminó hacia donde el olor lo guiaba y mientras mas se acercaba mas mal oliente se volvía el aire. Pronto escuchó ruido de gente trabajando detrás de unos altísimos matorrales, ahí encontraría la respuesta a su duda de qué era capaz de oler de esa manera si hasta este momento todo en el mundo olía mas o menos agradable.

**PPBKAI continuará............................**

Wiii este es mi nuevo fic, les anticipo que será cortito, de unos 3 o 4 capítulos. También les recuerdo que ya actualicé el capítulo 7 de "el ocaso de una estrella" y esta vez hay un capitulo extra como intermedio para relajar un poco las cosas, es que eso de ser un cantante tan famoso es agotador, si no me creen vean a Kai en este fic. Pobrecito, es usado p'or medio mundo pero, ya se esta acostumbrando.

Espero sus comentarios al respecto de este fic. cuidense mucho


	2. Chapter 2

**SI DIOS FUERA UNO DE NOSOTROS.**

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**DISCLAMER: Beyblade al igual que todos sus personajes no son de mi pertenencia. Pero este fic si, así que si intentas fusilártelo el fusilado serás tu.**

**Summary: Un dios esta por encima de todo y de todos pero en medio de su magnificencia desea conocer el mundo humano así que bajará para aprender de nosotros. ¿Encontrará algo mejor a su paraíso?. Este fic se basó en el titulo de una canción que tal vez ustedes conozcan "If god was one of us" pero solo el título, el resto de la historia es mia.**

_Pensamientos con cursivas._

Review:

Así continuó su trabajo avanzando hasta que llegó a una parte muy alejada atrás de la casa, parecía que ese lugar no tenía un fin.. todo era muy apacible por ahí, lejos del ruido, de la gente, mucha vegetación, una fuente y…un fétido aroma que lastimó la sensible nariz del dios.

"¿Qué rayos será eso?" pensó para sus adentros. Caminó hacia donde el olor lo guiaba y mientras mas se acercaba mas mal oliente se volvía el aire. Pronto escuchó ruido de gente trabajando detrás de unos altísimos matorrales, ahí encontraría la respuesta a su duda de qué era capaz de oler de esa manera si hasta este momento todo en el mundo olía mas o menos agradable

**CAPITULO 2:**

Cuando llegó a su objetivo se asomó tras las hierbas, sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían: del otro lado había un hermoso lugar bien cuidado, varias personas trabajaban en el, lo que despedía el mal olor eran varios animales que estaban ahí encerrados.

El pelirrojo saltó para quedar dentro del lugar y comenzó a explorarlo. La gente que ahí trabajaba solo lo miró por lo llamativo que era pero en realidad no le prestaron atención, tenían mucho trabajo que hacer. Caminó por los senderos de cemento hasta que encontró una enorme jaula la cual tenía a un gran elefante al cual le faltaban sus colmillos. Mas adelante una jirafa pero se veía que su piel se estaba recuperando de alguna enfermedad severa.

Así siguió caminando descubriendo muchos animales lastimados, mutilados o enfermos. Sintió gran dolor al ver esto. Todos esos animalitos era parte de su perfecta creación. De pronto escuchó un gran alboroto de gente y todos corriendo hacia una jaula en particular. El también se acercó algo angustiado al ver la cara desfigurada de los trabajadores.

En aquella jaula estaba un tigre blanco, se veía bastante sano, no como los demás animales. El trabajador que debía limpiarle su jaula había quedado atrapado y el tigre se había escapado de donde lo guardaban mientras le aseaban su jaula.

El trabajador estaba arrinconado, tembloroso y con las manos arañaba la jaula como si con ello fuera a encontrar la salida. El tigre lo miraba de forma amenazante y feroz. Sus fauces babeaban y sus colmillos afilados estaban listos para comerlo. El personal que tenía los dardos tranquilizantes estaba tardando en llegar pero en este momento los segundos eran oro para la vida del indefenso hombre.

Todos miraban consternados la escena. Algunos trataban de atraer la atención del animal con gritos y pedazos de comida, pero la fiera no quitaba la mirada de su presa.

Yurriy se abrió paso entre la gente y debido a lo delgado de su cuerpo se adentró temerariamente a la jaula del tigre. Todos lo miraron asombrados, esto hizo voltear al animal. Por lo visto ahora tenía 2 presas lo cual significaba mas comida para el.

Se giró al pelirrojo con la misma expresión asesina y empezó a caminar hacia el. Los hombres miraban aterrados, estaban a punto de presenciar el descuartizamiento de 2 jóvenes.

Yuriy en cambio ni se inmutaba, solo miraba fijamente al animal. Conforme estos dos se acercaban la actitud de la fiera cambiaba a una mas tranquila. Cuando por fin quedaron a escasos pasos el taheño estiró el brazo y le acarició la cabeza. El tigre se sentó y se dejó tocar.

El trabajador que era la presa al principio estaba paralizado pero gracias a los gritos de sus compañeros reaccionó y huyó por la puerta de acceso. Ya afuera todos miraban consternados el extraño espectáculo.

Lo que nadie sabía era que al ser Yuriy un dios había logrado calmar a la fiera. En eso llegó Kai corriendo y también se quedó pasmado con la imagen. Yuriy se veía hermoso acariciando al gigantesco animal y este tranquilo como un gatito casero.

El hermoso tigre se percató de la presencia de Kai así que se alejó del dios y caminó hacia el bicolor con la misma actitud mansa. Kai metió sus 2 brazos por los barrotes con confianza y acarició al tigre. Ahora era Yuriy el sorprendido, ningún humano tiene las capacidades para intimar así con una fiera pero entre ellos podía sentir un lazo de cariño.

-Sal de ahí Yuriy, no se quedará quieto mucho tiempo—dijo Kai

El dios salió de la jaula, los otros trabajadores cerraron todo como siempre y la calma regresó al lugar. El trabajador que casi fue devorado estaba sentado en el piso reponiéndose del trance. Pronto todos regresaron a sus labores y Kai seguía acariciando al animal, Yu se acercó.

-Yuriy, no vuelvas a hacer una estupidez como esta- dijo en tono atemorizante- no es un gatito casero.

-¿Entonces por qué tu si lo puedes tocar?

-Por que me conoce desde hace años. Tu trabajo es con las plantas, no tienes nada que hacer aquí. Retírate y continúa con tus labores

-Kai

-¡Por favor Yuriy! Ponte a trabajar

-Esta bien Kai

El lindo pelirrojo dio media vuelta y regresó a los jardines de la casa. En lo que restó del día Kai no salió de nuevo pero no se vieron si no hasta la cena la cual transcurrió bastante tranquila y callada. Yuriy tenía varias dudas pero debido a la expresión de Kai prefirió seguir callado.

Luego de eso se retiraron a sus habitaciones. El pelirrojo no podía conciliar el sueño solo de recordar la cercanía del bicolor con el tigre blanco, se miraban a los ojos como leyéndose el pensamiento.

En vista de que el sueño tardaría mucho tiempo se levantó y salió al balcón a observar las estrellas. El firmamento era brillante pero había una estrella azulada que brillaba mas que las demás: el atractivo dueño de la casa se encontraba en el balcón que correspondía a su habitación. Usaba un pantalón de pijama azul rey y una playera de likra ajustada negra. Su cuerpo lucía muy diferente a con el traje, de hecho se quitaba años de encima.

Tenía su mirada puesta en el cielo, la luna acaricia sus mejillas con suavidad. El aire mecía algunos suaves mechones de su gran flequillo. Sobre la barandilla descansaban sus bien trabajados brazos descubiertos por las mangas cortas. Luego al fin pudo ver de que tamaño era en realidad su pequeña cintura que parecía que pedía ser tomada. Luego sus caderas que en la parte trasera sostenían un par de firmes y algo voluptuosos glúteos. Luego, para rematar, aunque el pantalón del pijama fuese holgado, sus piernas musculosas pero afiladas se dejaban marcar caprichosamente haciendo pliegues entre ellas marcando así un poco los testículos.

El dios miraba esto asombrado, tanta perfección, maravillado de su creación. El bicolor al sentirse observado se giro para ver a Yuriy quien solo usaba una camiseta larga blanca muy delgada, casi transparente. Su grácil figura delgada pero nada enclenque se marcaba cada vez que el aire movía caprichosamente esa camiseta que amenazaba con levantarse mas de lo que el pudor debe permitir.

Ese pelirrojo comenzó a caminar hacia el sin quitarle la vista de encima. Kai cambió su postura para poder mirarlo mas cómodamente. Los ojos de carmín eran atrapados por la mirada de zafiro y viceversa. Sus mentes en blanco solo podían mirar al otro ser. Por fin las barandillas correspondientes a cada balcón detuvieron el paso del pelirrojo, luego fue el bicolor quien caminó hasta que quedaron algo cerca, con un salto un poco arriesgado se podía llegar al balcón de a un lado.

Mirándose de frente se quedaron por unos minutos, repasando sus facciones con la mirada. Esa fue la primera vez que Yuriy vió relajado el rostro de su casero. Era aún mas hermoso que con su característico don de mando. Al fin se decidió a hablar.

-Kai ¿Por qué el tigre no te atacó en la tarde?

-Creo que la pregunta va mas bien para ti. Driger es muy huraño y sí se hubiera comido al trabajador ¿Por qué entraste así a la jaula?

-Los animales no me atacan, tal vez les caigo bien

-Una cosa es que los perros te muevan la cola, y otra que un tigre no te coma.

-¿Por qué tienes tantos animales aquí en tu casa?

-Aah,eso- suspira con pesadez, pero no se puede negar a los ojos azules- para mi la gente es solo una basura necesaria de tolerar. Gente por todos lados y todos y cada uno de ellos trata de sacar provecho de los demás, siguen el mismo patrón de los virus que invaden y destruyen su entorno- Yuriy mira asombrado su tono amargo- en cambio los animales son sinceros y a pesar de su fuerza y su tamaño, son muy frágiles, tu los viste. Todos estos animales yo los he salvado de sus amos, de circos, casas o refugios. Ya que por lo visto nunca voy a encontrar a nadie para mi, pues le daré mi tiempo y mi dinero a los animales enfermos.—El dios se quedó pasmando ante tanta bondad del chico, pero también le dio tristeza que se sintiera tan solo a su corta edad.

-Pero Driger se ve muy sano.

-Driger. El es mi favorito. Lo recogí de un circo chino hace 6 años. Era un pequeño cachorrito desnutrido, no se podía poner en pie y el dueño del circo al ver que no aprendía los números le quemó las patas traseras con un cable. Logré enviar a la cárcel al hombre pero el tigre tal vez no viviría. Lo lleve al veterinario y lo atendió pero estaba tan triste que no quería comer así que yo lo cargaba y le daba mamila en su hocico, el me miraba asombrado con sus ojos dorados- sonríe ligeramente- como con magia comenzó a crecer y a ponerse fuerte. Cuando estuvo sano lo lleve a un zoológico pero me dijeron que estaba muy mal, triste y no quería comer. Fui por el y lo traje de regreso y volvió a ser el mismo de siempre. Esto ocurrió en varias ocasionas. Yo también sufría cuando se iba así que mejor lo deje a mi lado.

-Fue muy noble de tu parte. Driger te quiere y mucho, todo fue que te vio llegar y se olvidó de todo. Tienes un don especial Kai.

-¿Don especial? Yo lo llamaría solo agradecimiento del animal hacia mi.

De nuevo se miraron, el clima estaba enfriando y su piel estaba erizada. Al intentar regresar Kai de dio cuenta de que el aire había cerrado la puerta de su recámara . Yuriy inocentemente le propuso a Kai que se quedara en su habitación.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Si, además, tu tienes la culpa por dejar bajo llave la puerta principal y dejar cerrar la del balcón. Eso no fue muy inteligente.

-Hmj,

-¿Te quedarás ahí parado o entrarás?

Sin responder nada mas saltó al otro balcón, siguió al pelirrojo al interior de la habitación y cerró el gran ventanal.. miró hacia fuera y lanzó un suspiro al sentirse un poco tonto de tener que pedir posada en su propia casa con el arrimado pero cuando se giró de nuevo encontró unos atentos ojos azules que lo admiraban lleno de sorpresa, esto lo hizo sentir ligeramente incómodo.

Yuriy estiró su mano hasta que tocó la mejilla de Kai, le acarició colocando su palma y le hizo cariño con el pulgar. Ahora que lo tenía tan cerca no se podía resistir a tocarlo, era mas suave de lo que lo imaginó. Sus desorbitados ojos rojos lo hacían ver como un infante asustado.

El bicolor no comprendió por que se sentía invadido de una infinita paz, como nunca en su vida. Puso su mano sobre la ajena y cerró sus ojos para dejarse acariciar y con su mano libre tomó a Yuriy por la cintura atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo. Se comenzó a acercar el, tenía mucho tiempo, años, que no deseaba tanto el beso de alguien.

Yuriy estaba nervioso por esa cercanía pero le gustaba y mucho, cada vez era mas asfixiante la respiración de Kai sobre su rostro, no sabía de lo que se trataba pero no hacía nada por detenerlo, al contrario, tenía intriga de saber qué era lo que hacían los humanos cuando sentían ese extraño y agradable calor corporal.

Al fin el bicolor se posó sobre los labios de su inquilino probando el sabor mas delicioso que jamás había experimentado, raro, pareciera que no era humano, con una mezcla de sabiduría, inocencia y extraño erotismo.

Caminaron abrazados hasta la cama y se sentaron al borde del colchón para seguir experimentando ese delicioso contacto. El pelirrojo puso sus manos alrededor de la espalda del bicolor haciendo así mas profundo el contacto. En algunas ocasiones se separaban para mirarse a los ojos quedándose pasmados de lo extraño de todo aquello.

Tal vez el mas sorprendido era Kai que jamás sentía nada fuerte por nadie que no fueran sus animalitos pero ese chico, con solo sus miradas lo había cautivado, eso no podía ser, el no era del tipo de personas que creen en romanticismos absurdos, todo debe tener una razón lógica pero eso era lo mas ilógico del mundo.

Asustado por estos pensamientos rompió el beso de forma definitiva mirando al descontrolado Yuriy que respiraba jadeante. Se levantó de golpe del lugar y se encaminó a la puerta pero Yu lo detuvo jalándolo del antebrazo.

-Kai- quería que siguiera a su lado

-¡no! olvídalo, esto es una locura. No tengo tiempo para estas estupideces.

-¿Es una estupidez?

-Mira- se zafa de el- deja de jugar, pareces idiota…yo, yo…me largo

Salió de la habitación azotando la puerta tras el. Yuriy solo parpadea. No le gusta el hecho de que sintió ganas de detenerlo a como diera lugar, ya sea con un rayo, una pared, jugando con su mente o, aunque sea, rogándole. ¿Cómo era esto? El es un dios, los dioses están por encima de todo y de todos pero al sentir a Kai tan cerca lo hizo creer que ya no necesitaba nada mas en el mundo, ni agua, ni comida, solo su compañía.

Regañándose mentalmente se metió a la cama apretando sus ojos para dormir rápido pero esto le fue imposible, solo se le revelaba la imagen del ruso mirando desde el balcón las estrellas, tan fuerte y delicado como solo el podía ser.

-0-*-0-*-0-*-0-*-0-*-0-*-0-*-0-*-0-*-0-*-0-*-0-*

Kai se había ido a otra habitación de huéspedes, estaba fastidiado de las estupideces del pelirrojo, afortunadamente era jueves y lo necesitaba para que arreglara el jardín.

Cuando llegó en la tarde y estaba pasando el incidente del tigre, estaba examinando el trabajo del chico. Se quedó maravillado de ver lo hermosos que lucían los rosales. Tal vez les había puesto alguna vitamina o les cambio la tierra pero todas, si excepción alguna estaba llenas de vida. Solo lo dejaría en su casa hasta la fiesta del sábado y de ahí lo sacaría de su vida, no estaba para idioteces de ese tamaño.

-0-*-0-*-0-*-0-*-0-*-0-*-0-*-0-*-0-*-0-*-0-*-0-*

El viernes Yuriy no bajó a desayunar junto con Kai, prefirió esperar a que el se fuera a trabajar para no tener que verle la cara. Esto obviamente también fue un alivio para el bicolor quien salió de casa mas temprano que de costumbre.

Durante el día, el dios estuvo trabajando distraídamente con las plantas. No resistió la curiosidad y aún en contra de las ordenes de Kai fue a ver de nuevo al enigmático tigre que solo se dejaba querer de Kai.

Llegó hasta su jaula, el animal se lo quedó mirando con algo de desconfianza pero no lo atacó. Yuriy se quedó ahí parado observándolo, muy detenidamente tratando de comprender sus sentimientos. Se sorprendió al encontrar que el tigre quería demasiado a Kai y que le estaba agradecido por haberle salvado la vida, por eso no quería separase de el, quería verlo, estar a su lado para cuidarlo y al mismo tiempo sentirse protegido por el humano.

El taheño sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo cuando se dio cuenta de que el tenía la misma clase de sentimientos de protección y pertenencia. Una mirada fría se formó en su semblante, el había venido a conocer el mundo humano solo en calidad de turista. Kai no era nada especial como para que **EL** ocupara su mente en eso. Es mas, ahora trabajaría mas duro con las plantas quería ver una fiesta humana y después de eso se iría, regresaría a su hermoso cielo del que nunca debió de haber salido.

Mientras tanto, el bicolor se concentraba en sus labores, haciendo mas dinero que nunca en su vida y todo por el enojo que tenía consigo mismo, viéndolo de otro modo no estaba tan mal, ahora tenía mas dinero para darle de comer a sus animales, sobre todo a su hermoso Driger.

-0-*-0-*-0-*-0-*-0-*-0-*-0-*-0-*-0-*-0-*-0-*-0-*

Al fin llegó el sábado, en la mansión Hiwatari empezó el movimiento desde muy temprano. Camionetas con las viandas se afilaban en la entrada esperando su turno para ocupar un lugar.

La servidumbre sacaba brillo por enésima vez a los finos muebles de la casa. El comedor donde sería el evento principal era como sacado de un cuento de princesas, la decoración era tan fina como exquisita. Yuriy le daba los últimos detalles al jardín para que quedara impecable. Era demasiado hermoso, las flores grandes y luminosas, se acomodaban como si fueran artificiales, exactas en el lugar donde se veían mas hermosas.

Entre tanto ajetreo las horas pasaron volando y dieron las 2 de la tarde. Kai ya estaba arreglado y supervisando que cada detalle estuviera cuidado. Para no variar lucía un traje de vestir, pero este era mas fino que los demás, negro y de raya de gis.

-Yuriy- llamó al pelirrojo un poco a parte del ruido.

-Dime- seco como era su ahora nueva actitud.

-Haz hecho un muy buen trabajo con las plantas, pero ya tengo contemplado a un señor que se hará cargo de la jardinería así que a partir del lunes ya no requeriré de tus servicios.

-Esta bien, de todos modos, pensaba decirte que me iba mañana, cuando hubiera terminado todo lo de la fiesta.

-Entonces el lunes a primera hora Gustav te entregará tu pago por los días trabajados.

-¿Algo mas?

-No, puedes retirarte.

El taheño dio media vuelta para ver que mas se requería, en una hora mas o menos empezaría a llegar los invitados.

**PPBKAI continuará.......................**

Hablando de dios.......OOOH DIOS MIO!! estoy demasiado sorprendida, esta vez recibí tantos reviews que no puedo mas que dar mil gracias a todos ustedes, en espacial a:

**MARIAN TH CULLEN, JIM MIZUHARA, +!3/2, SHEENA-YUKIKO-25, TARY NAGISA, XSHADOWXALEX, JULLIETO, CECIL IVANOV 17, BEILION H. GUILALEN, .KAULITZ, DANHK, GABZ Y ANDY GALADRIM. **por sus alentadores reviews y comentarios aunque claro, tambien gracias a quienes no acostumbran dejar mensaje pero se toman la molestia de ller.

Nos vemos dentro de 3 semanas para el último capítulo de ete fic tan...extraño? raro? !ficcioso?....Nos vemos, cuidense mucho y ya saben que los quiero


	3. Chapter 3

****

SI DIOS FUERA UNO DE NOSOTROS.

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**DISCLAMER: Beyblade al igual que todos sus personajes no son de mi pertenencia. Pero este fic si, así que si intentas fusilártelo el fusilado serás tu.**

**Summary: Un dios esta por encima de todo y de todos pero en medio de su magnificencia desea conocer el mundo humano así que bajará para aprender de nosotros. ¿Encontrará algo mejor a su paraíso?. Este fic se basó en el titulo de una canción que tal vez ustedes conozcan "If god was one of us" pero solo el título, el resto de la historia es mia.**

_Pensamientos con cursivas._

REVIEW:

-Yuriy- llamó al pelirrojo un poco a parte del ruido.

-Dime- seco como era su ahora nueva actitud.

-Haz hecho un muy buen trabajo con las plantas, pero ya tengo contemplado a un señor que se hará cargo de la jardinería así que a partir del lunes ya no requeriré de tus servicios.

-Esta bien, de todos modos, pensaba decirte que me iba mañana, cuando hubiera terminado todo lo de la fiesta.

-Entonces el lunes a primera hora Gustav te entregará tu pago por los dias trabajados.

-¿Algo mas?

-No, puedes retirarte.

El taheño dio media vuelta para ver que mas se requería, en una hora mas o menos empezaría a llegar los invitados.

**CAPITULO 3:**

Exacto en el tiempo estimado los lujosos autos de los invitados se acomodaron en la parte destinada para ello. La mayoría eran hombres maduros acompañados de sus cotorras esposas y algunos de ellos llevaban a sus hijas para ver si las podían acomodar con el joven prodigio de los negocios Kai Hiwatari,. (aunque claro, algunos otros llevaban también a sus hijos, no fuera a ser que el chico fuera de gustos "diferentes").

Para esa hora Yuriy ya era una facha, había estado trabajando desde muy temprana ahora y estaba despeinado, sudado y con la ropa sucia y así se andaba atravesando entre la gente que lo miraba con aire de repudio. Kai al notar esto llamó al pelirrojo aparte:

-Vete a dar un baño y cámbiate de ropa, estas hecho una facha.

-Como digas- pero justo cuando ya se retiraba su estómago dio un gran rechinido de hambre.

-¿No has comido?

-No, solo el desayuno a las 6:30

-Hjm- movió la cabeza en forma negativa- ven.

El bicolor guió a Yuriy hasta su recámara y de un armario le entregó un traje blanco.

-Métete a bañar, cuando salgas ponte esto, creo que es de tu talla

-¿Es ropa tuya?

-Si, solo me lo probé. Me lo entregaron equivocado y nunca fui a cambiarlo. Cuando estés listo bajas y pasas al comedor mezclándote con la gente y come todo lo que gustes. Has hecho un buen trabajo y ya no hay nada pendiente.

-¿Eso quiere decir que puedo ser parte de la fiesta?

-No, quiere decir que puedes suspender tus labores y comer pero no te emociones, no eres un invitado.

-Ni quien quiera serlo

-Hmj- se da media vuelta y deja al pelirrojo solo para que se aliste.

Yuriy mira a su alrededor, la recámara de Kai refleja su personalidad, es sobria y elegante pero a la vez tiene un toque de calidez. Encuentra que tiene una distribución similar a su habitación pero con medidas mayores. Con seguridad se conduce al baño y comienza la rutina de limpieza.

Encuentra un jabón perfumado y de inmediato reconoce que es del que usa Kai, lo toma y con el se comienza a frotar el cuerpo. En segundos la habitación se llena de ese aroma que rememora la perfecta imagen del bicolor. Luego toma el frasco de shampoo que también tiene la marca de su dueño. Todo el cuerpo de Yuriy queda invadido por el delicioso aroma que se mezcla con su celestial piel.

El agua es deliciosa y aunque no quiere tiene que salir del agua y ponerse la ropa. Antes de vestirse hecha un vistazo al tocador. En el encuentra un frasquito transparente que le llama mucho la atención, en cuanto lo destapa encuentra que es el complemento del shampoo y del jabón del baño, ahora entendía por que el aroma era tan fuerte. Tomó el frasco y vaporizó sobre su pecho, eso era agradable. En seguida se vistió y peinó su cabello. Quedó fabuloso, nadie podría imaginar que es el mimo chico jardinero al cual despreciaban por su terrible aspecto.

Baja a la fiesta, las miradas se posan en su frágil silueta. Con sus ojos azules enfoca a la multitud, como tratando de entender por qué con solo bañarse y cambiarse de ropa lo miran de esa manera. La mayoría de los jóvenes se sonrojan y los adultos ven en el a una persona aguda pero con aire celestial.

Luego de unos instantes la conmoción se termina y es cuando se vuelve parte de todos. Pasa directo al comedor a saciar ese vacío que tanto odia sentir. En la mesa hay una gran cantidad de bocadillos, todos son hermosos. Prueba de todos y cada uno de ellos maravillándose con los sabores: cerdo, res, mariscos, verduras y cosas dulces que le producen un efecto placebo que le arrancan una leve mueca de sonrisa.

Claro que al estar probando tanta comida le dio sed así que cada vez que pasaba un mesero con una charola, de ella tomaba una copa llena de ese líquido ámbar burbujeante que le cosquilleaba en la garganta. Después de 4 de esas copas ya se comenzaba a reír de todo sin comprender la razón pero sin duda nunca se había divertido tanto en su vida.

Una chica al ver lo risueño que estaba lo sacó a bailar. El pelirrojo tambaleante se aventó a la pista y comenzó a menear su cuerpo sin mucho ritmo ni control. La gente lo miraba divertido y la chica pues trataba de guiarlo pero la razón había quedado fuera del cuerpo del dios.

Al final de 5 piezas se fue a sentar por que sus piernas ya no respondían. Su ropa estaba desalineada y su cabello despeinado. Luego de unos minutos recordó que no había visto a Kai en mucho tiempo así que fue a buscarlo.

Bastante desorientado llegó hasta un balcón apartado desde el cual se podía admirar la fiesta pero nadie miraba hacia allá. Ahí encontró a Kai recargado en la barandilla, mirando todo pero al mismo tiempo con una actitud autista. En su mano tenía una copa como de las que el estuvo bebiendo hace unos instantes. Ya había aflojado su cortaba y desabrochado el primer botón de su camisa, pareciera que tenía poca intención de regresar a la celebración.

-Kai- llamó el dios- ¿Qué haces aquí? Tus invitados te buscan.

-Aquí estoy a gusto- no cambia su postura.

-¿Por qué hiciste una fiesta si no quieres estar en ella?

-Negocios- sorbe su copa- se gasta dinero para hacer mucho mas dinero.

-¿Y estás haciendo dinero ahí parado?

-Si, aunque no lo parezca.- mira al pelirrojo de arriba abajo- te ves bien- se acerca a el. Yuriy no puede evitar ponerse nervioso- usaste mi colonia ¿verdad?

-Si- trata de controlarse

-Hueles bien

Debido a los efectos del alcohol su cerebro no funciona con la misma lucidez de siempre así que abraza al pelirrojo, este le corresponde. Además del calor que les ha producido la bebida, ahora con esa cercanía sienten más calor.

Sin querer comienzan a mecerse al ritmo suave de la música que llega a sus oídos. Yuriy siente que una enorme paz lo invade, se siente mucho mejor en brazos de ese chico que en su perfecto paraíso. Ese sentimiento es transmitido a través de sus manos y llegan al cuerpo del bicolor quien solo cierra sus ojos. Accidentalmente sus mejillas hacen contacto. Son muy suaves y calientes así que no se separan, siguen friccionando sus rostros, luego acarician con sus narices.

Kai le da un tierno beso en la mejilla, el taheño se sorprende con este contacto pero descubre que se siente tan bien que solo se deja querer. El bicolor no comprende qué es lo que le pasa, a pesar de que ha bebido un poco no es como para que se ponga de romántico, el no siente cariño por nadie que no sean sus animales pero el solo hecho de estar abrazando al extraño chico lo hace desear tenerlo para siempre a su lado.

-¿sabes? – le susurra al oído- el día que… bueno, el día que nos conocimos, yo…lamento haberte atropellado, se que pude matarte.

-No lo creo, aguanto mucho mas que eso—sonríe burlón.

-Aquel día, iba manejando así de rápido por que Driger estaba un poco enfermo, algo le había caído mal y se estaba deshidratando. No podía dejarlo así por ello tenía que conseguirle medicina pero, tu sabes, en la ciudad no se consigue tan fácil medicina para tigres. – sonríe de lado- por eso cuando me avisaron que la tenían de inmediato fui corriendo por ella, Driger ya no se quería levantar de su lugar. Y por dar una vuelta equivocada fue que te lastimé ¿lo siento?

-No te sientas mal. Si no hubiera sido por eso jamás te hubiera conocido- - Kai se separa un poco.

-Lo que todavía no entiendo es por qué no te pasó nada. Saliste volando y rompiste el parabrisas de un auto blindado, era para que quedaras muerto al instante….¿quién eres?

Esa mirada penetrante hacía temblar de nuevo al dios. No podía decirle "ah, lo que pasa es que soy un ser superior a todo, no soy un frágil humano como tu por eso no puedo morir, solo estoy haciendo un poco de turismo en tu mundo".

No sabía que responder, el bicolor es una persona demasiado astuta a la que no se le puede mentir y conseguirá la verdad al precio que sea.

-Yo…yo… debo irme.

-¿Irte a dónde?

-Al lugar donde pertenezco

-¿Ya recuerdas dónde vives?

-Si, así que me voy de inmediato.- trata de alejarse pero Kai lo detiene del brazo.

-Espera. Ya es tarde. Mañana yo mismo te llevaré

-No, yo puedo irme solo

No quiere seguirlo viendo ni un instante mas. Con solo mirarlo, con solo tener su presencia cerca, con solo abrazarlo desearía ser humano para poder quedarse a su lado. Quisiera estar muchísimo mas cerca de el y no con el simple abrazo pero, si lo hace, es capaz de dejar su lugar de dios y si eso pasa todo se destruiría. Debía decidir entre dejarse desbocar por la pasión y vivir un día de absoluto amor con Kai y luego ser destruidos o regresar a su nada por toda la eternidad y desde ahí, lo que para el es un par de minutos, observar la vida del bicolor pasar en un santiamén y finalmente verlo morir pero claro, con esto le regalaría el tiempo de vida que le corresponde vivir.

El ya sabía exactamente lo que debía hacer, pero el solo hecho de imaginarlo le erizaba la piel. Tenía miedo de sus propios sentimientos. Como un dios que es, había puesto sus ojos en alguien inalcanzable para el, un humano con vida finita.

Justo cuando piensa zafarse del agarre del bicolor se oye un estruendoso rugido proveniente de la parte donde Kai tiene a sus animales.

-¡Driger!- reconocería ese rugido aunque estuviera sordo

Se olvida de todo y con la mirada perdida corre hacia donde se encuentra su amado tigre blanco. Yuriy le sigue también algo asustado. Corren como desbocados hasta el lugar y encuentran al hermoso tigre con un rastrillo para limpiar las hojas secas enterrado en su pecho del cual sale mucha sangre y en el piso a 2 de los hombres invitados a la fiesta temblando del terror, la puerta de la jaula estaba abierta.

Kai sin preguntar nada se abalanzó contra de los hombres que habían lastimado a su mas preciado animal. Les golpeó en la cara con tal fuerza que los dejó inconscientes de 2 puñetazos. Entre el y Yuriy los arriman a un rincón apartado. Luego corrió a ver al tigre que se encontraba agonizante, la sangre lo estaba ahogando.

-Driger, por favor, no te vayas- le lloraba angustiado- no me dejes

-Kai- Yuriy le toma por el hombro, un nudo se forma en su garganta al verlo llorar tan desconsoladamente

-Yu- se veía indefenso con un niño- mi Driger, se me muere- abraza al animal no importándole que se mancha de sangre

-Amas demasiado a ese tigre ¿verdad?- siente algo de celos

-No sabes cuanto

-Esta bien Kai, quiero que seas feliz.

Cierra sus ojos y se concentra en lo que va a hacer, va contra la naturaleza que el mismo impuso pero ese es el beneficio de ser quien pone las reglas por que solo el las puede romper.

Forma una bola de luz azul entre sus blancas manos y con ella se acerca al pecho del animal . la bola de luz es consumida al momento de tocar la piel . De inmediato el tigre abre los ojos y la herida ha desaparecido. Kai está como en estado de shock de lo que acaba de ver.

-¿Qué o quién eres?

-Soy…un…dios- suelta finalmente en un pesado bufido.

-¿un dios?- eso va en contra de todas sus creencias.

-Si, soy un dios, ese dios al que tanto odias, del que tanto reniegas. Aquí me tienes.

-Pe- pe- pero, eso….yo….- sigue llorando- gracias. Gracias por haber salvado lo que mas amo en mi vida.

-Debo irme Kai, solo estaba de paso en este mundo por unos días pero es el momento de partir

-¿Solo unos días?

-Si, quería conocer lo que es el mundo, lo que es vivir y tu, mas has dado mas de lo que yo podía imaginar- se acerca al bicolor y lo abraza manchándose el también de sangre

-Yuriy- le besa en lo labios probando un sabor único, con eso el comprueba de que se trata de un dios verdadero. Nada en este mundo puede tener ese sabor celestial.

Las piernas de Yuriy flaquean solo de sentir ese contacto. Kai es sin duda superior a un dios. Los humanos tienen mucha suerte de poder gozar de contactos como ese todos los días.

-Ya debo irme

-¿Te volveré a ver?

-No, jamás nos volveremos a ver

-Pero- Yu lo calla poniéndole un dedo en los labios

-No Kai, así debe ser. Yo debo volver a lo mío y tu, solo debes ser feliz. Vive por mi – saca una falsa sonrisa- es una orden divina

-Yo te quiero Yuriy, deseo que estés a mi lado.

-No, tu ya tienes a quien amar y ese no soy yo. No debo ser yo.

-Si te vas me quedaré solo de nuevo

-Claro que no. Driger estará a tu lado

Crea una nueva bola de luz entre sus manos, esta es de color blanco y la deposita en el tigre que aún está recostado en el piso aturdido. La luz llena todo el cuerpo que poco a poco comienza a hacerse pequeño y cambia su forma. Cuando la luz desaparece queda solo el pequeño cuerpo de un chico de piel canela y largos cabellos negros. Usa ropa blanca y sigue en la misma postura en la que estaba el tigre.

Kai muy intrigado voltea por una respuesta al dios.

-Es mi regalo, ve con el que también te ama.

Con cierto temor camina hacia el cuerpo y le pone la mano cobre el costado. El chico se despierta y abre unos bellísimos ojos dorados que son iguales a los del tigre

-Kai- dice algo entusiasmado pero de inmediato calla asustado

-¿Tu eres mi Driger?- el joven se niega a hablar de nuevo

-Si es tu Driger Kai, lo he convertido en alguien de tu especie para que puedan ser felices juntos.- el bicolor le devuelve una mirada agradecida.

-Por favor- se dirige al nuevo chico- habla de nuevo, quiero que repitas mi nombre- el muchacho de facciones orientales duda pero finalmente con algo de dificultad pronuncia con suavidad.

-Kai... puedo hablar- se mira sus manos- se parecen a las tuyas

-¿Por qué te hirieron esos hombres?- Kai toma las manos entre las suyas.

-Por que dijeron que después de quitártelo todo te encerrarían y eso me dio miedo

-Pero ¿Cómo pudiste comprender lo que hablaban?

-Llevo años viviendo aquí. El que no hablara no quiere decir que no comprenda. Kai ¿Por qué ahora puedo hablar?- Yuriy le responde.

-Te lo has ganado por que amas a Kai. Debo irme, cuídalo mucho, lo dejo en tus manos.- tanto Kai como Driger se ponen de pie para despedir al dios

-Yuriy, disculpa lo grosero que fui contigo, de haber sabido que eras un dios yo...

-Tu hubieras sido el mismo, a ti nadie te atemoriza y eso me gusta de ti. Cuida a mi creación- refiriéndose al asiático- debes guiarlo por que no sabe nada del mundo y, por favor, cámbiale el nombre, será muy ridículo que sigas llamándolo Driger- ríe burlón.

-¿Cómo quieres llamarte?- le pregunta Kai

-Como tu quieras, yo aceptaré lo que tu digas

-Que tal....Rei, es un nombre sencillo

-Si a ti te gusta me llamaré así- intercambian una mirada dulce. Yuriy siente que se le parte el alma por que a pesar de su belleza y de ser un dios Kai solo tiene ojos para ese chico de aspecto sencillo.

-Bien- habla tratando de controlarse.- ya no tengo nada mas que hacer, ya me aburrí de estar aquí. Cuídense.

Su cuerpo se comienza a fragmentar en pequeñas luces que suben hacia el cielo. Y antes de desaparecer logra ver que Kai susurra un "gracias".

Ya en su universo eterno, un dios sin forma ni cuerpo llora desconsoladamente. Son tantas sus lágrimas que se forman galaxias. Tal vez no debió de haber ido al mundo humano, ahora solo sufrirá por la eternidad pero, bien vale la pena el haber vivido aunque sea solo una vez la experiencia de haber probado un beso de Kai Hiwatari y al mismo tiempo haberle dado la oportunidad de ser feliz al lado de un joven que de no haber sido por ese milagro jamás consumaría su amor y devoción por el bicolor.

* * *

MUNDO HUMANDO

TIEMPO DESPUÉS

Ahora en la casa Hiwatari hay una hermosa habitación destinada solo para la meditación, no es una iglesia, solo un templo sin imágenes por que finalmente un dios no tiene una forma definida. En el Kai va todos los días a rezar y a agradecerle a Yuriy por haberle dejado al maravilloso Rei quien ahora es su compañero, ya jamás se sentirá solo. Un humano cualquiera no tiene la capacidad de amar tan limpiamente como el antes tigre blanco.

-Kai- es Rei quien ha entrado y abraza al ruso por la espalda- mira- le muestra 2 bellas rosas

-Son muy hermosas

-Lo curioso es que es invierno y a pesar de las nevadas siguen grandes y brillantes.

-Eso es por que fueron tocadas por las manos de un dios.

-¿Lo extrañas?

-Mucho

-Recemos juntos, estoy seguro que donde esté nos escucha.

-Lo se Rei, lo se.

**F.I.N**

Sniff Sniff, no puedo dejar de llorar por el pobre dios que tiene que quedarse solito ñaaaaaaaaa. Este es el final, algunos me dijeron que les parecio muy corto, tienen razon pero es que no se dejaron hacer nada mas, yo les suplicaba "denme al menos 3 capitulos mas" y ellos "no, no quiero hacerlo, pudrete y vete a dormir" asi que no me quedo mas remedio que dejarlo hasta aqui.

Agragezco a las personas que leyeron este fic: **MARIAN TH CULLEN, JIM MIZUHARA, +!3/2, SHEENA-YUKIKO-25, TARY NAGISA, XSHADOWXALEX, JULLIETO, CECIL IVANOV17, BEILION H GUILALEN, .KAULITZ, DANHK, GABZ, ANDY GALADRIM, MESIC Y PANDORA **(¿mi hija pandora?) Este trabajo es con todo mi amor para ustedes, para que se distraigan un poco y por qué no, olvidarnos de las penurias que nos rodean.

Aqui vienen las promociones: hoy 30 de abril 09 publico el capi 9 de** "el ocaso de una estrella"** donde Kai pro diversas circunstancias adversas debe convertirse en cantante.

y claro, así como este fic terminó uno nuevo viene como por el veinti tantos de mayo se llamará **"El periodico del viernes"**donde si aqui les quede a deber el lemmon con este lo super repongo con 12 paginas times 12 repletas de lemmon hasta por las orejas:

** SUMMARY: En la sección de adultos de un periódico, Kai encuentra el anuncio que esta buscando para saciar su desesperación y soledad. ONE-SHOT**

Nos vemos y cuidense mucho, portense mal y piensen mucho en yaoi ¿vale?


End file.
